The Massage (R/T)
by AStory
Summary: Deanna has a rough day and Will has a plan to help her relax.


The Massage  
AUTHOR: AStory2873@aol.com  
SERIES: TNG  
RATING: PG 13  
CODES: R/T  
TIMELINE: Post Insurrection  
DISCLAIMER: Characters are the property of Paramount, etc.. No infringement is intended other than the enjoyment of its readers.  
FEEDBACK: Encouraged and welcomed publicly and privately.  
2/26/02  
  
  
The Massage  
  
The day had been a grueling one. If it wasn't her patients that needed her time - even if it was scheduled - it was a member of the crew or the captain who just had to have her advice for one thing or another. The light at the end of this day had been filled with thoughts of the after hours. After hours spent in the comfort of her quarters, wrapped in her robe after a long hot shower and a cup of hot chocolate. This brought a small smile to the tired face of Deanna Troi who was in the turbolift making her way to fulfilling her evening plans of relaxation and solitude.  
  
Little did she know at this same moment, Commander Riker was preparing for his upcoming date with the Counselor. With a twinkle in his eye, a smile on his face and an extra spring in his step, he made his way to her quarters a half hour later.  
  
As the door slid open, his mood went from expectancy to amusement to confusion - for standing to greet him was one very laid back Deanna Troi not at all ready to go anywhere.  
  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"Am I early?"  
"Early for what?"  
"Umm, our date."  
"Huh.... oh!"  
"You forgot?"  
"I .. I had a difficult day. Can you forgive me?"  
"On one condition."  
"And that would be?"  
"You let me come in and we can have our date here instead."  
"Of course, please come in although I don't know what kind of company I will be."  
"Let me be the judge of that and take care of you this evening."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"You know I do."  
"Then let me handle everything."  
"Ok... anything I need to do?"  
"Lay down on your stomach over there on the couch and take off your robe."  
"Done. Anything else?"  
"Relax and enjoy yourself."  
"Hey... where are you going?"  
"Don't move - I'll be right back."  
"Hurry"  
"Why the sudden impatience?"  
"Because ... because I am not sure I can lie still for long."  
"By the time I am done - you won't be able to move."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes"  
"You sound awfully sure of yourself."  
"I am."  
"What is all that?"  
"You'll see. Now turn back over and close your eyes. Leave everything to me."  
"Should I be afraid?"  
"Why?"  
"Your hands were full when you came back over here and I just can't imagine what you might do with all of it."  
"Let me worry about that."  
"I'll try."  
"Let me have control for one hour."  
"Just one?"  
"That's all I'll need."  
"There's that confidence again."  
"Of course."  
"That's cold!"  
"Shh, just for a minute - it will warm up."  
"I certainly hope so."  
"Deanna ... trust me."  
"So you want me to just lay here?"  
"Yes"  
"And not say a word?"  
"If you wish."  
"What I wish... that feels good!"  
"You are very tight. You must have had some day."  
"I did."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Keep doing THAT! Feels like heaven. What was the question?"  
"I asked you if you wanted to talk about it?"  
"Oh ... go lower. You know. It was just yeah, just like that one of those days... right there. that never seemed to end."  
"That bad?"  
"What is that smell?"  
"Do you like it? You should recognize it."  
"It is one of my favorites. Is it the oil?"  
"What does it feel like?"  
"Will.."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't tease."  
"I'm not."  
"Ok. The oil would have only been in a small container. What else do you have on that tray?"  
"In due time."  
"You are teasing again. Don't stop - that feels wonderful."  
"How can I get you to relax and enjoy this if you keep moving around to see what else I may have up my sleeve?"  
"It is the 'up your sleeve' I am concerned about."  
"Hrrmph"  
"You just want a passive woman?"  
"I never said that. Two can play this game. I just want you to let me treat you this evening."  
"Sorry about our date."  
"It's ok. We are still spending time together. Only the location and activity have changed... well sort of."  
"Sort of?"  
"Yes, I had plans - big plans for this evening."  
"Oh really?"  
"You sound like you don't believe me."  
"I do Mr. Casanova. Care to enlighten me while you continue doing just what you are?"  
"Maybe."  
"Will.."  
"Close your eyes and open your mouth."  
"What for?"  
"Just do it. You said you trusted me."  
"Impeccably"  
"Then open. Now bite."  
"Mmmm What WAS that?"  
"What do your senses tell you?"  
"Something with chocolate?"  
"And?"  
"And... it's very juicy."  
"And?"  
"It's a very ripe strawberry covered in chocolate sauce."  
"Very good. Want another taste?"  
"Is that a serious question? Please."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why would anything be wrong?"  
"You have a funny look on your face."  
"I was just thinking..."  
"About?"  
"As much as I love you feeding me - I believe your hands could be of better use."  
"Doing what exactly?"  
"You are feigning ignorance again Will. It isn't very becoming of you."  
"Then tell me how my hands could better serve you."  
"Well, for starters - lather them back up in the oil from earlier."  
"And then?"  
"And then, put them on my body."  
"Anywhere in particular?"  
"Anywhere you want. Just please..."  
"Please what, your highness."  
"Your highness?!? I thought you were to treat me this evening?"  
"Oh right! Time to resume pampering 101."  
"Very funny."  
"I thought so."  
"You have so many erogenous zones Counselor, that I can't seem to decide where to touch you first."  
"Well Commander... when you dream of me - where are your hands?"  
"On your other side."  
"Figures."  
"Maybe we should start here."  
"My toes?"  
"Yes. Then I can work my way back up."  
"You're incorrigible."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"How's that?"  
"Actually it feels... wonderful."  
"You sound surprised."  
"It isn't that. If you take that much time on each foot - your hour will be up before you get past my ankles."  
"Maybe we can stretch that time limit?"  
"I suppose. Wouldn't want you to not be able to complete your mission."  
"I am a very thorough guy."  
"True. Those hands of yours are very therapeutic."  
"Even a Counselor needs her own brand of therapy once in a while."  
"You can be my doctor anytime."  
"I was hoping to hear you say that. So you are enjoying this?"  
"No .."  
"No?"  
"I am *loving* this. Your hands are so firm - yet gentle. I can feel the tension being washed from my body."  
"Then they are doing their job."  
"I can't thank you enough ... Ow!  
"Just working out a knot in your muscle."  
"There?"  
"Yes."  
"If you say so. But that hurt."  
"I do and I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
"Anyway, thank you for this tonight Will."  
"I can't imagine being anywhere else."  
"There was a time I would have doubted that statement."  
"And now?"  
"And now - just you being here has helped tremendously and THAT is making me not think clearly."  
"It is just your muscles beginning to relax and unwind."  
"Maybe we should schedule this 'therapy' everyday."  
"Everyday?"  
"Yes. Are you hands accepting appointments. OH! Stay right there."  
"Like this?"  
"Oh yes. Can you fit me in?"  
"I am sure we could work something out."  
"Will .. what are you doing?"  
"What does it feel like?"  
"Like your tongue just became part of the crew."  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No, not necessarily. What exactly ARE you using back there for my massage?"  
"Something edible."  
"I gathered that."  
"I was hungry."  
"So you tasted my back?"  
"Would you rather I tasted you here? Or better still - here?"  
"Don't stop. The sensations are intoxicating."  
"I agree completely."  
"Will .."  
"Yes Deanna?"  
"Bring that tongue of yours up here but keep your hands moving right where they are."  
"Right here?"  
"Closer."  
"How much closer?"  
"This will do nicely."  
"Oh yeah, it certainly will."  
"Chocolate?!?!"  
"What about it?"  
"You are using *chocolate* sauce?"  
"Well.."  
"I am going to be all sticky!"  
"Not if I can help it."  
"This coming from a man who promised to treat me this evening."  
"It is a treat for both of us."  
"Obviously."  
"Just think of all the fun we are going to have getting it off."  
"It does have a certain appeal.."  
"I knew you would see it my way."  
"Hmm Mmm a little."  
"Little is hardly how I would describe it right now."  
"I see your point."  
"I knew you would."  
"Should we go take care of matters Commander?"  
"Lead the way Counselor."  
"You drive a hard bargain."  
"I know."  
  
The End.. 


End file.
